We are what we are, so do you know what you are?
by kagomekai
Summary: Shingi was a normal boy teenage boy or so he thought, when one day he saved a girl name Rain from a group of vicious demons. Rain seems to know something about Shingi that not even he knows, but his mother might. Find out in this feudal adventure
1. My name's Shingi

In a time of war people are forced to fight one another, But what happens when you enemies become friends and your Friends become your enemies? What is one expected to do then? There are many questions that need answers and have never received any and most likely never will, that is the way of our life, how it is and always shall be.

They are called Were or the Divine ones, they are but demons, the ones we call the divine ones we believe to be kind or merciful and those we call were or just demons we fear and cower away from. They wander our forests, cities, world. Sometimes we don't even know that it was a demon. So how is it you can be friends with what you fear, you may be asking at this point, well it could be either we don't know nor care. There are also those whom's parents could be a human and Demon, these children are at great risk of being killed by the Slayers. These half Humans or Half Demons life among us, and look and act like us. Some have distinguishing demon marks on them like the demons do. Unfortunately these children are only half the strength of their demon parent though are twice the strength of a human adult, though one half-breed who has never fought versus a group of well trained slayers is something you know well that the half-breed stands no chance especially unarmed.

When a person thinks of Demons they think of Devils or fallen angels or Monsters, which isn't necessarily what they are, what a true meaning would be one with divine power and strength different from all other power.

Slayers are what we call those whom are specially trained to kill demons and Half demons. The village where each slayer is trained is in the west, the name of this city is

Oni no Shi, meaning death of demons. Some families whom fear the demons send their children here to train then return and protect the village.

Protectors are what we call people whom try to protect a half or full bred demon, most of them live in the Southern lands past the Mori Kuro, which means Dark or Black Forest. The village Past the Mori Kuro is called the seimei village meaning the life village or village of life, this village is very large and is ruled by the lord of the south, and the village is protected by the Saffron Bird, Unfortunately the only way out of the area is through the Mori Kuro or on the ocean then going around.

There is a town near the boarders of the Southern and western land that is called the village of Eternal hope. In it lives Monks, Buhdest priests, Priestesses and many holy people of the Buhdest religion. They usually travel around some stay at other towns and villages.

This is now where our story begins in the Kuro mori. A girl who appeared about 17 or 16 was running through the forest as fast as she could with some demons chasing after her. These demons where more like imps and bugs. The girl tripped over a fallen tree just as she thought she was finished a boy with a large bladed sword a halberd she thought it was called appeared and said "Leave this to me." He swung the halberd and hit each and everyone of the attacking demons. "See all gone." He said to the girl, who was watching him carefully. "So what's your name? I've never seen you around before" The boy said

as he offered his hand to help the girl up. She didn't answer but took his help up. "Don't talk much do you?" the boy asked then continued "They call me Shingi." He told her. "Come I'll take you with me to my village" Shingi said as the girl shook her head. "How come?" he asked curiously, but the girl only shook her head no. Suddenly the girl just fainted into his arms. Shingi carried the mystery girl back to the village. She was taken into the village healers building. They rested the girl into one of the beds, on of the healers said to Shingi "It'd probably be better if you let her rest a bit" as she said this he nodded and began to leave when he ran into the head healer who said "It's a good thing you brought her here she had a cut on her leg which was infected." "What really?! So I wonder what happened to make those demons chase her" Shingi answered the healer. "I wouldn't have a clue but possibly to kill then feast on her? Oh and I'll let you know when she's awakened" The head healer answered.

Six hours later Shingi was called back and the Head healer was waiting next to the mystery girl. "It's astounding her infection which should've taken two days to heal, healed in four hours. She's just awaken, I think she'll be okay to leave" he admitted to Shingi. Once Shingi had reached the mystery girl the head healer left. The girl sat up so she was face to face with Shingi who was getting ready to get a thank you kiss when instead the girl slapped him across the face and said " Dumb ass!" "What the hell was that for I saved your life!" he said as he pointed to the red hand impression. "No you just endangered yourself, and this whole village!" she yelled. "And how is that? I killed those demons, so they wouldn't kill you!" Shingi snapped back. "You don't even know me or much less know what I'm capable of!" she said then continued "or know what I've been through." she finished. "What?" Shingi asked. "It doesn't matter, besides I have to leave, before they find me" she admitted. " Before who finds you?" he asked her. " This doesn't concern you Shingi!" she snapped as she got up. Her yellow colored eyes glittered in the light of the sun outside. "At least tell me your name" Shingi asked loud enough for her to hear. "I'll tell you when the time comes" she answered with a smirk then continued "I'll stay but at noon tomorrow I'm gone" she added. "Good, you can have some food at my place" Shingi replied as he led her out of the healer building then to his house.

The two entered to be greeted by Shingi's mother "Oh I didn't know we were going to have a guest" his mother said. "I'm sorry I should've told you" Shingi admitted to his mother. "No it's okay dear we have plenty" Shingi's mother gladly said as she looked over the mystery girl then thought to herself 'I'm sure I know her from somewhere, but she's not from this village so from where?'


	2. Wha? The truth, time to get ready trip!

When Shingi, his mother and the girl had finished their meal then girl was the first to speak, first she wiped her mouth, then said "Thank you for supper it was delicious now as I had promised Shingi I shall tell you my name. It is Rain" as Rain said this Shingi's mother's eyes widened. _'So, that's how I know her she's one of Shinmaru's generals or was, I should say. But why is she here?'_ Shingi's mother thought to herself. "Well it's very nice to meet you Rain, I am Sakura, Shingi's mother" his mother replied to Rain. "I saved her from a hoard of demons with Taka" Shingi said proudly. _'I doubt she really would've need any help, but if he wants to think she's like a damsel that's okay'_ Sakura thought then quickly said " I need to talk with Rain alone for a moment, so you can go outside Shingi and harvest the crops. Alright?" Sakura asked, Shingi only nodded and went out side.

"I knew that I knew you. Rain general of the Canines" Sakura commented. "So he is the son of Shinmaru then" Rain said with a girl. "So you remember me as I remember you then" Sakura asked. "Yes the wife of a demon lord, how would I forget. So you haven't told your son his lineage?" Rain replied.

"No he doesn't need to know his Father's life story or what he truly is." As Sakura said this Shingi came in and herd. "What Do you mean what I am?" Shingi asked.

"I may as well tell you, I am sorry Sakura, but Shingi needs to know" Rain said, Sakura only nodded. "Shingi, you are not what you think you are. Not Human nor Demon, but……… Both. Shingi you are a Half Demon or Half Human which ever you wish to call it yourself. Now that you know your mark will show, not now but soon." Rain finished. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want it to ruin your lifestyle" Sakura added to her son.

"Wait So why were those demons after you?" Shingi asked. "Well they were Noda's lackeys" Rain answered. "Noda? Who is he?" Shingi questioned. "Shinmaru's Second in command, the bastard is getting ride of everyone and everything that stands between him and getting your fathers old rank" Rain said as she turned her hand into a fist. "But he's been dead for two years now" Shingi replied. "Yes but at that point there was no war, I don't even see why we need to get involved with this one. It's more or less finished." Rain finished.

"Then I'll stop him" Shingi loudly said. "Ha! You can't be serious Shingi he'll kill you then for sure get your father's rank" Rain sighed then continued " Besides he thinks you're dead, rather though you were. I'm sure he knows your alive now" she finished.

"Why would he think I'm dea……the fire right?" Shingi asked. Rain nodded "I'm the only one of your father's generals that is either alive or still working as a general. That's why Noda tried to kill me." She said sadly.

"Let's get that Son of a.." Shingi said getting interrupted by Rain "You're way to weak to fight Noda right now, besides that halberd of yours doesn't seem strong." "Believe me Rain Taka is one of the greatest weapons every, well to me."

"I'll take you to my sensei to train you at the same time I can go to Metal's and get some new armor and a new weapon." Rain sighed. "Metal's? Your Sensei? I'm so confused" Shingi said. "My Sensei will train you to fight and Metal's is the nickname of a Metal smith I know his real name is Dakou" Rain explained.


	3. Training time

The trip took Shingi and Rain a week to take. They ported the boat in a small city. Shingi looked around in amazement then said "Wow, it's so beautiful here." He looked at the Cherry blossom trees happily.

"What you've never seen a cherry blossom tree before?" Rain asked. "No actually I haven't" he answered back then continued "So where to now?" as Shingi said this Rain grinned. "To Metal's" she replied as she continued walking while Shingi fallowed.

The two arrived in front of a large building, as Rain opened the door heat seeped through in a sudden burst which didn't seem to bother Rain at all. "Dakou? Where are you? It's Rain" she called as she closed the door behind Shingi. A large man with soot over his face came over to the two of them and said " It's been a while Rain, and who might this be with you?" "This is Shingi he is Shinmaru's only son" Rain replied.

"Ah I see" Dakou said as he almost waddled over to another room then disappeared for a few seconds then came back with a Katana in his hand. "This was made for you Shingi for the very day that you would come here accompanied by Rain" Dakou explained as he passed the Katana to Shingi then continued to talk. "You see that is the Sword of the Four war gods" he finished. "The four war gods?" Shingi asked. "The four war gods are The Azure Dragon of the east, The White Tiger of the west, The Saffron bird of the South and the Black tortoise of the North. Rain's sensei will explain more to you." Dakou told Shingi.

"Do you know anything about the four war gods Rain?" Shingi asked as he and Rain headed to Rain's sensei. "Uh.. I do know some things about them, like they each represent an element." She admitted. "Oh I didn't know that" Shingi answered. "Well you just heard about them from a 700 pound man. Here we are" Rain replied as she stopped. She opened the door then closed it after Shingi entered.

A short man walked over to them he was old and short from ageing. "Ah if it isn't Rain" he said as he adjusted his glasses then he added "And if I'm not seeing double you have some one with you" he finished. "Yes Sensei, this is Shingi he is Lord Shinmaru's son" Rain told the elderly man "We've come to hear about the Four war gods and to Train Shingi" Rain added. "Ah yes which means he must have the Sword now then eh?" the old man asked. "Indeed" Rain answered.

"Well at the moment your Katana is nothing but a sword with a mighty title, the sword must gain the powers awarded to you from the war gods. To do this you must complete the trials of the four war gods." The elderly man told them. "Oh I see, then it'll get their powers?" Shingi asked. " In a sense yes, but I must train you the proper use of a sword, Rain would you be so kind to let me teach him in solitude?" The elderly man asked as Rain nodded then headed out the door.

She came back three hours later to see Shingi with a book with a glass of water filled to the top on his head. "Sensei how is this supposed to help him?" Rain asked. "Balance and determination, so that he doesn't ruin the book with the water while he walks." Her Sensei replied. _"Sure it is…"_ Rain thought to herself _"but I'm gonna think of it as making him look like a naïve idiot." _"Time to go now head to the White tiger's cave" Rain told Shingi. "Oh okay!" he answered as he took a quick step causing the water to spill on him and the book. "That was my favorite book!" the Sensei yelled.

"Wow who knew he'd get so mad. Geeze it was just a book" Shingi sighed. "Ya one on ancient herbal tea recipes" Rain told him.


End file.
